<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Learning by Afoolforatook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059136">Always Learning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook'>Afoolforatook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Anthology of Affection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, JUST, M/M, No Beta, just sap, semblance training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow was a teacher. </p><p>He knew that no matter your age there was always more to learn. </p><p>He just hadn't realized how much someone like Clover could teach him. </p><p>---------<br/>Part 7</p><p>Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.</p><p>One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Anthology of Affection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt 7 - (changed from original) - Spinning the other around in a happy kiss.</p><p>Always Learning</p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>Qrow ran his thumb across his ring carefully, taking a slow, steady breath as he focused. He darted out from behind the pillar he had pressed his back to, hand ready on Harbinger’s hilt in case he was wrong. </p><p>He wasn’t. He saw his target right where he expected, and with one last deep breath, he focused on the protruding wall right behind him, imagining a spark of his own crimson aura gathering in the small band of metal and then spilling out, flowing towards his goal. </p><p>And sure enough, right as his opponent shifted his weight onto the blue outcropping behind him, intending to use it to push off and charge at Qrow, the lights on the platform flickered and it retracted into the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Clover’s eyes went wide as he lost his balance and barely avoided face-planting on the training room floor. It had to have been his own luck that let him click Kingfisher back onto his hip in time to avoid a tangled mess. </p><p>Qrow started to head forward to help his partner up but Clover was back on his feet almost immediately. </p><p>And then he was slamming into Qrow, his arms hooking around his waist. </p><p>Qrow started to take a step back to steady himself as Clover’s weight hit him. But he didn’t have time before his feet were lifted off the ground and the arena around them was spinning. </p><p> </p><p>He yelped in surprise, his arms instinctively going to wrap around Clover’s neck for balance. </p><p>His heart was slamming against his chest as he heard, as he felt, Clover laugh into the side of his neck. </p><p>“Qrow! You did it!!” For such a professional, put-together man, Clover’s voice was syrupy sweet with the praise. </p><p>Qrow’s face was burning uncontrollably as Clover slowed their movement, gently setting him back down, but not letting go. </p><p>His wide grin was blinding, Qrow turning his head and ruffling the hair at the nape of his neck, ignoring the flush that must have just been his entire face by now. </p><p> </p><p>Clover finally let go, placing a hand on either side of Qrow’s face and turning him to face him again. </p><p>“Qrow. That was amazing. You were amazing!” He smiled once more, pulling his thumb across stubble. “I’m so proud of you.” </p><p>Qrow’s eyes went wide, and for a moment he hated how strong Clover was, as he kept him from looking away again. </p><p>“It wasn’t that m-”</p><p>“Qrow. Don’t downplay what you just did. Don’t dismiss how hard you’ve worked for this.” </p><p>Clover’s eyes bore into him, his kindness and support a bombardment of warmth that Qrow was still acclimating to. But he was getting better. </p><p>“Th-thank you, Cloves. For.. for helping me with this. For…” He took a moment, his fingers curling loosely around Clover’s wrists. His thumb brushed lazily along the inside of Clover’s wrist as he dropped his eyes and thought. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he met Clover’s gaze again, letting out a sigh with an expression that Clover wished he could make Qrow see was just as intoxicatingly warm as he thought Clover was. </p><p>“Thank you for believing in me, Clover. For -” His voice caught and Qrow shivered as Clover soothingly grazed his nails along the strong line of his jaw.  </p><p>“For not giving up on me.” It was just a whisper. A prayer. Like he was afraid that speaking it aloud would shatter an illusion. Like some great cosmic force would hear him and realize they’d made a mistake and let him have something this good. </p><p>Clover’s shoulders dropped, as he stared back at Qrow with a kind of tender affection that almost hurt it was so deep, so raw, so uncontrollable. He was fully at the mercy of his own heart. And Qrow sat squarely in the center of it, keeping all else in place. A lynchpin that Clover knew could never be removed. No matter how far apart they were. This man had become a part of his scaffolding. </p><p>His veins were trellised on downy wings. </p><p>“There’s nothing to thank me for, Qrow. Believing in you comes as natural as breathing.” </p><p>Qrow melted, his hands sliding down Clover’s arms, pushing gently until his elbows bent so that he could close the last of the distance between them. </p><p>He smiled against Clover’s lips as he felt the radiating heat from his cheeks. </p><p>A rumbling hum gathered in Clover’s chest, his hands moving to wrap around Qrow’s neck and thread his fingers tightly through the soft grey streaked strands. He preened at the tiny gasp that drew from the man. </p><p> </p><p>And then it was his turn; an involuntary squeal muffled against Qrow’s lips, as the deceptively wiry huntsman locked his arms around Clover’s waist and lifted him off the ground as easy as if he was one of the kids. </p><p>After the initial shock of the action wore off, Clover languished in the firm, lean, pressure of the arms around him. He nuzzled closer to Qrow, pushing his hands up through his hair until he was cradling his head, holding him close by his forearms. </p><p>Qrow spun them in a smooth, elegant, sweeping motion before bringing them to a stop again. But he didn’t put Clover down. He held his heft close to his chest, breathing in the earthy, crisp scent that clung to the Atlesian. </p><p>Clover was brisk fall air and weightless snow glow mornings all at once. When you walked out into the crunching powder long before sunrise, and the world was white and pink and orange. Silent except for the whisper of your own breath. When you found the first patch of ground that had soaked in the freeze, one lone stalk of greenery sprouting from barren canvas, reminding you that spring would always come again. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow spoke against Clover’s lips with a satisfied grin. “Taste of your own medicine, Shamrock.” </p><p>Clover squinted with a smirk and tugged playfully at Qrow’s hair, the breathy laugh and heady glare that came in response lighting his nerves on fire. </p><p>“ ‘fraid that one backfired on you, feathers. I’ll take that medicine any day.”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes and abruptly swung Clover around again, with a resounding laugh echoing through his chest. </p><p>“You’re such a sap.”</p><p>“Only for you, my dear.” Clover replied, his voice dripping with an exaggerated gravitas, followed by a smug wink. </p><p>“Now, that’s just blatantly untrue.” Qrow chided, grinning as he curled his fingers and poked at Clover's back, relishing in the jolt of laughter it garnered as Clover drew him closer again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started out as not necessarily established FG and then quickly turned into established saps.... so the dynamic might kinda turn abruptly but....</p><p>I let metaphors kinda run wild here.....</p><p>and tbh I only really edited this for grammar/format stuff, not consistency sooooo....</p><p>still feel a bit off on this title and summary... so it might get changed later....</p><p>------------<br/>There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.</p><p>Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.</p><p>Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts</p><p>Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>